Wrestling Match
The Wrestling Match was an event that happened in "Tag Yer Ed." Contrary to the name, there were in fact two matches: one between The Masked Mumbler and Plank, and one between The Erupting Eds and The Calcified Kankers. Edd won in the first match, but in the second match the Eds lost to the Kankers. Training The idea to wrestle came about as one of Eddy's non-scam-related projects: getting Edd to not be so weak. Eddy decided to do this after Edd was unable to throw a football more than a foot forward and made Rolf and Kevin laugh at his puny muscles. To this end, Eddy set up several exercise machines in the middle of the lane and had Edd work out on them. Unfortunately, Edd did horribly on all of them, failing to do even the simplest task and making the kids laugh at him. When this happened, Eddy realized that he had to move Edd's exercise regimen away from the prying eyes of the other kids. Match 1: The Masked Mumbler vs. Plank Eddy's solution was to make Edd into a wrestler. After he and Ed built a wrestling ring in the middle of the construction site, he tried to get Edd out of the portable toilet (called a "Masked Mumbler") so he could wrestle. Edd initially refused, so Eddy suggested that he live in there forever, which made Edd get out quickly. When he came out, he was dressed in a red leotard, belted around the waist, with a white lightning bolt on the front and a plunger with two eyeholes cut in it on his head. Once Edd was ready to wrestle, the next obstacle was finding a challenging opponent. Eddy chose Plank as the opponent. While Jonny wasn't looking, Eddy stole Plank away, leaving behind a stump with a face drawn on it as a temporary replacement. He then brought Plank into the ring, and Plank and Edd got ready to wrestle. Eddy started the match, and Edd immediately started doing poorly, almost losing to the board. Even though Plank is an inanimate piece of wood, he seemed to be losing to the board every chance he got. After a failed attempt to pump Edd up, Eddy gave up and just had Edd sit on Plank, and then declared The Masked Mumbler the winner. Shortly thereafter, Jonny arrived, and angrily declared that the Eds had cheated. Eddy laughed off the comments, but Jonny angrily kicked The Masked Mumbler in the shin, causing him to stumble into the Kankers, who had arrived out of nowhere. Soon, the Kankers challenged the Eds to a wrestling match. Match 2: The Erupting Eds vs. The Calcified Kankers For the second match, several more spectators showed up to watch. Eddy announced the competitors, with themselves as "The Erupting Eds" and the Kankers as "The Calcified Kankers". Eddy then forced a reluctant Edd into the ring to fight. Marie came up against Edd, and swiftly thrashed him, eventually tying him into a giant knot. Ed was the next one in, but he lost as well, as he was told by his mom to never fight girls. Finally, the Kankers took on Eddy, and beat him worst of all, with Lee playing him like an accordion, all three of the Kankers flipping him like a pancake, and the girls finally defeating him by having him slingshot into Lee. With the Eds all defeated individually, the Kankers tied the Eds into a giant knot as the kids looked on. Aftermath The Kids all left after the Eds were defeated, laughing at how easily the Eds were taken down. The Kanker Sisters left as well, happy at having taken their "boyfriends" down a notch, and somewhat hungry. Although Eddy wasn't happy at having lost to the Kankers, his friends were content, as Ed had brought a box of Chunky Puffs. While still tied up in the middle of the wrestling ring, Ed poured out some of the cereal on top of Eddy, and the trio proceeded to happily eat it even as they were tied together. Clash of the Idiots There is a game on the Cartoon Network website based on the wrestling match between the Eds and the Kankers called "Clash of the Idiots." In it, Edd battles Lee in a wrestling match. The game has three levels and multiple moves for both sides. In the first level, Edd has six moves; in the second, eight (two new moves unlocked); and in the last level, ten moves (with four in addition to his starting six). The same goes for Lee, who starts with six moves in the first level before gaining two more in the second and finishing out with ten moves in the third level. Each side also has a super move, which is unlocked by completing three moves against an opponent in a row. Each round lasts five moves, which are pre-selected in a menu; there can theoretically be an infinite number of rounds, as each level only ends when one of the wrestlers runs out of health. Gallery Training Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h20m11s210.png|Edd apparently can't throw very good. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h22m40s155.png|Edd tries to hit the punching bag. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h23m21s65.png|Now his hand is in extreme pain. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h24m15s93.png|Treadmill FAIL! Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h24m58s232.png|Kevin's reaction. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h26m14s248.png|Wow, Edd can't even skip rope. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h27m09s46.png|Do you even lift? (Apparently, yes.) Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h27m45s144.png|Edd was successful until the dumbbell broke. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h28m26s45.png|Ed litters Edd with a "prize." Wrestling Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h43m48s109.png|The Masked Mumbler's "Trailer". Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h44m28s581.png|Plank has been replaced. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-13h04m01s596.png|A closeup on The Masked Mumbler. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-13h04m08s884.png|His first opponent, Plank! Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h47m41s720.png|Somehow, the Mumbler still fails to live up to expectations. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-13h05m36s474.png|The Masked Mumbler tries to get angry. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-13h06m39s108.png|Eddy has The Masked Mumbler sit on Plank. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-13h07m16s069.png|Eddy declares The Masked Mumbler the winner. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png|The Erupting Eds. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h49m38s934.png|The Calcified Kankers. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-23h59m30s53.png|The gathered spectators. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h51m11s294.png|Edd's protective pads. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h52m06s112.png|"Come to Mama!" Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h53m27s756.png|Who are we kidding? He's totally gonna lose. Vlcsnap-2017-08-25-10h54m30s414.png|Eddy as an accordion played by Lee. Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-16h01m21s693.png|Rolf dances to the Eddy accordion. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h43m51s24.png|It's okay, they have cereal! Clash of the Idiots COTITitlecard.png|The title screen for "Clash of the Idiots". EdsSuperMoveLeeGoesDown.png|The Eds' super move. KankersSuperMoveTrampleEdd.png|The Kankers' super move. COTINoogies.png|Lee beating on Edd. COTIButt.png|Edd returns the favor. COTIWorkout.png|Nazz gives Edd a kiss. COTIWinRoundOne.png|Edd wins a match. COTIYouSuckLoser.png|Lee wins a match. COTIDisGonnaSuck.png|Isn't this...overkill? COTIBomb.png|Okay, I suppose that a nuclear bomb is more like overkill, but THEY'RE BOTH OVER-THE-TOP, OKAY? COTIPlayAgain.png|And that's what it looks like when you win the game! See also *''Tag Yer Ed'' *Clash of the Idiots *The Masked Mumbler *The Erupting Eds Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Scams Category:Scams that worked Category:Scams that failed